With love, a stranger
by LukaYueres
Summary: "It's so easy to believe in someone when they're telling you exactly what you want to hear, don't you think so? Because we love to live in a lie, but is ironic how we hate when people lie to us" She decided to say nothing; to and just watch, because like that the posibility of living a ilusion is bigger. But, in the end, what is the price you have to pay? Seth/OC
1. Prologue

**Well, hello everyone! This is one of, well, you could say that firsts Twilight fics (never finished one, actually, but I have confidence in this). First of all, I want you to know that I do not speak English, in my country we speak Spanish, so if you see some sort of redaction mistake or a mistake with the grammar, please just tell me.**

**I hope you enjoy this fic! I bring the prologue to test the basic idea. If you like it, please leave reviews to know that I have to continue!**

**Well, with nothing else to say, here's the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_"Dear friend,_

_Someone once told me that the two most important days in your life were the day you are born and the day when you find out why, others have told me that everyone has a reason to be here, but the really difficult part comes when you try to understand it. I, for my part, have put in evidence both._

_I don't know if you've met someone in my situation, or if you had been through something like that yourself, and if you just get bored, I beg you to read to the end, because only then, dear friend, I will be remembered for more than one person._

_It is not only my story, but also the story of those who were there to live it with me. The laughter and the memories can't be described, because I'm sure no one would understand it that way, they won't understand how I felt at that moment. But my words are written by my hand, but my words are being readied by you right now._

_Death is so sure of his victory, dear friend, that he gives us a lifetime of advantage. But you know something? I cheat death, because the one that took the prize in the end was me. The race was long, but in the end I won. If I won, why I'm writing then? Well, that's a good question._

_And there's only one answer._

_Why? Well, because the day I died was also the day I started to live_

_ With love, a stranger "_

* * *

The contrast between the gray clouds and the blue sky that they were leaving behind was too marked to not notice it and sigh with resignation. The plane began to move slightly from side to side, making more than one close their eyes, making it look like they were praying for their lives.

Through her eyes, it was like watching a movie with the MUTE option on. For this reason, she only looked at the window, with the headphones in her ears even when she was not listening to something at all.

Just looking through it. Looking and thinking.

When the plane first touched the soil of the runway, all the metal moved abruptly, causing more than one person drop a gasp of surprise, and the occasional "gosh". Then there were sighs of relief and applause when the plane stopped moving.

But she, not turning even though many people were standing to look for their briefcases, didn't want to follow up.

She wanted to stay up there and look.

All she wanted to do is to look.

Because by only looking you don't disappoint yourself, because by just looking is almost guaranteed to live in a illusion for long as necessary, or until you search a point where you decided that it was not enough just look, when you tried to be part of that world.

It was a trap.

As much as she didn't like to say it, it was a trap.

She knew it.

"Are you okay, big sis?"

It took a while to discover that these words were addressed to her, and only for the sake of curiosity she took her eyes off the window to take a look of the child who had been sitting next to her during the flight. The same that had been strangely quiet, the same who had spent all the flight watching children's films on the small screen.

The same boy that was looking at her with genuine curiosity.

"Ryan, don't bother the miss" The lady who was across the boy looked at him reproachfully, before looking at her apologetic "Sorry honey"

Her lips formed a straight line, and stayed for a moment like that, as if she planned not to respond, as if she just wanted to look at them in the same way she had been staring at the window.

But then she smiled, shaking h34 head slightly to the mother, looking after at the child with the same expression.

He smiled back, laughing softly.

"Sweetie, are you ready?"

But then her smile was dissolved, making Rayn's smile disappear as well. She stood still in place, turned to him, even though she knew they were referring to her. She looked at him a moment, as if she was going to miss him, and breathed deeply, unbuckling her belt and turning towards the two adults who watched her with smiles on their faces.

Illusions. Tramps.

She nodded, just nodded. She nodded, got up, and looked at them.

Because by only looking you don't disappoint yourself, because by just looking is almost guaranteed to live in a illusion for long as necessary, or until you search a point where you decided that it was not enough just look, when you tried to be part of that world.

It was a tramp.

Because she knew it, because she had lived it.

Because she had chosen just to look, and say nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

_"It's so easy to believe in someone when they're telling you exactly what you want to hear, don't you think so? Because we love to live in a lie, but is ironic how we hate when people lie to use"_

* * *

"Home, sweet home!"

It was amazing how ironic those words sounded as they rang in her ears as she opened the back door of the taxi, putting the first foot on the floor as she sighed almost without being noticed, fixing her bag on her shoulder and holding it so tightly that it looked like a lifeboat.

The border between Forks and the La Push reservation was somewhat remote… _very _remote. She had been, after all, the last store about twenty minutes ago; since then, she had seen nothing but trees and huge gray clouds in the sky. A bit sad, but good considering the circumstances, she could even use the word 'appropriate'.

It seemed a bit funny how she was so sure how her mother would go crazy if she could hear her thoughts. But almost immediately, when she returned to reality, the humor disappeared, leaving her with the stark of the reality that stood before her.

She stood there without, even when the taxi was already quite far away like his father opened the door of her new 'home', vaguely wondering if it really was a need to make such a fuss. It was two floors, and she was having trouble identifying the material itself, she was between wood and… something else she couldn't come with. Her mother was in front of her after a second, preventing her from looking more in detail as she smiled.

"Honey" No turning immediately, still with her eyes on the door of the house she could see the side of her neck, not even made a move to have heard her "Luka, honey," her mother called again, and at that time she did move to see her, slowly moving her neck so that her eyes were staring at her mother's face. The Quileutes genes were obvious in her black-haired mother, tanned skin although the climate of the country where they lived before that place did not help, and black eyes.

Such a big difference between the two of them.

Ah, another funny thought that surely would have nothing of grace for her parents.

She didn't say anything and she saw how she was nervous under her eyes. But she kept staring at her, continued inspecting her face like it was the first time she had seen her in her life, as if she didn't know her and was deciding between answer or not. It was her mother who first removed her eyes, hiding her nervousness turning and raising her arms to the sky as she walked towards the door.

"It's huge, just as we wanted!" She followed her with her eyes and she turned a moment, but before Luka could make eye contact, her mother turned and entered the house "You have to see it from the inside!"

She looked at her back until it disappear into the house, leaving her with ... well, with the land and the air. She stood there a moment, not really seeing a specific thing. Then she looked sideways, as if making sure it was safe to walk, or that she was alone. Then sighed softly, really short, and not hearing a thing from her mouth as she climbed the few stairs that were leading into the house.

Everything was settled, clean-as if they have been living there several years. And it would not be strange to think that if she took into consideration her mother's obsession when it came to cleaning.

She knew her uncle Billy had sent some people to fix everything before they arrived, but she didn't really imagine anything like that. The house was not that big, but bigger than where they had been formerly living. Also seemed old-smelled like old, making her wrinkling her nose a little.

"Your room is upstairs, is the first to the right if I'm not mistaken, why don't you go to see it?"  
She could hear her dad's voice but never saw him, so she just went upstairs slowly, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall at the other side. They were wolves.

She liked wolves.

It wasn't very difficult to find the room, even when there were two doors in each side, but one of them being she could see it was a bathroom. When she walked in, Luka notice that the walls were a kind of dark blue, and the wood of the door was dark like all the wooden accessories were inside.

Putting down the bag, she looked at the boxes that were in the middle of the room. She didn't remember there were so many, but it wasn't like she had paid much attention when she was packing. She noticed from the corner of the eye the scissors on a small table next to the door, probably left by one of the boys who had sent Uncle Billy. Scissors in hand, she walked to the boxes, sliding her fingers before opening the corners, taking mental notes of what was in it so that after putting everything in order would be easier.

She looked around when she finish the majority, noting the rest of the room. She fell in love almost immediately with the window that covered most of the back wall, which overlooked the forest and she could see a bit of the sea.

She loved the sea.

And she also liked then Twin size bed that was glued to the window.

But it still seemed too big.

She was alone, did she really needed so much space? She actually did? Only succeed in making her feel more alone.

"Honey, come down a moment!"

A little surprised, she looked toward the doo, immediate relaxing. She turned one last time to the window to look at the forest before leaving the room and down the stairs, eyes searching for her mother from above. It was not difficult to find her, although it was hard to keep an eye on her because she was pacing back and forth, moving a few things, arranging all the things in her own "style".

"Billy and Jake will come to have lunch, you really miss him right? Sue will come with her children, and they said they would bring some friends that are not so far from your age, isn't that great? First friends, my God-is almost time! How much time took the road? "

Used to her reactions, her mother didn't give her time to respond as she turned around, muttering a few things for herself as she settled objects at her path. It has been a lot of time since they expected an answer.

She watched them walk back and forth in the kitchen, making occasional comments about things that she couldn't hear. Again, it was like a film that had been placed in MUTE. That way she knew what they were saying was not really important, that way she knew it was not necessary to hear.

And, just for that moment, she decided not to look at them.

Her lips parted slightly as she looked out the window a few feet from her. She jumped the last stairs, arms hanging at her sides as she approached the glass. Her lips were in that same position, spreading in her expression a hint of curiosity. It wasn't even a minute and she was already walking out the door.

* * *

"Oh, come on Emily, just a little!"

"If I let you take a 'little', there will be nothing for when we get there!" Despite being scolding him, she couldn't help smiling broadly at the look of the youthful that passed through the face of the one that was looking at her at the time, making the three scars across his beautiful face move a little.

"But for the moment we get there is sure that they find how to get to the cake first!" Seth pouted, pointing to his brothers when they said 'they', wanting to emphasize his point.

"You will have the same opportunity as everyone Seth, don't worry. Besides, there is plenty for everyone" Emilly smiled, pushing the package containing the damn sweet, and properly maintaining it under eye away from certain guys that were practically living in her house.

He let out a defeated sigh, feeling his stomach rumbled, reproaching him for probably not getting anything for him. He put a hand on, silently apologizing, promising that it wouldn't be much until he could find something to eat. After all they were going to a barbecue in the house they had been working on for a couple of days.

At the thought the boy's eyes lit up, making a smile appeared on his face. He liked-no, loved barbecues, especially if they were Emily and Sam who made them. He wondered vaguely how would the people who lived there be, never saw a photo so I was a little curious. Jacob had talked nonstop about a cousin that was like him, fifteen. He was quite curious about that.

But his thoughts were caught again by the thought of food.

When he stepped outside, a face between annoyed and concerned crossed his face when he saw the scene unfolding in the driveway: Jacob Black, the man who was like an older brother and a role model to him, walking back and forth muttering things about "time".

There were several theories, but the most prominent was that he was like this to forget certain woman that loved certain bloodsuckers.

He had entered the state from the moment in which he realized that his family was probably already on the same continent as he-if not the same country, region / area. And indeed, his brothers were beginning to seriously think of locking him somewhere to regain a little sanity he had apparently lost, because he was really starting to annoy his brothers. He looked like a bride on her wedding day when she realized that the shoes didn't fit her quite right and just went crazy-Yeah, that day Paul's cousin wedding they had laughed quite a bit.

But now they thought that that that kind of behavior was a pain in the ass.

"Don't ya' think you're too stressed? We are only going for lunch, is not like it was some kind of ritual or something," Laughed Quil and his best friend stopped by releasing breath and turning to them.

"Listen, I don-t, I repeat, I **_don't_** want any of you" He waved his hand pointing them all but Jared and Paul as his face held a serious expression on "to see my cousin. I swear, if any of you imprint on Luka. I will- "

"You would do anything because it is something that can't be avoided, in case that it happened" Sais Sam behind him. Jacob growled a bit, turning to see his Alpha, who at the time was with an arm around the shoulders of his fiancé "You know it, and the opportunity to happen is quite high, after all the genes are strong in her, like with Rebecca "

"Ahhh, little Jakie does not want another one of us in his family tree?" mocked Paul, immediately earning an annoyed look from the named.

"Oh come on Jake. I'm sure Luka wants to see you, you're making her wait way too much" Billy's laughter gravely rumble in the thick air, while Sue Clearwater pushed his chair to one of the Trucks that were parked outside Emily's, making several others to join his own. The younger Black mumble under his breath, looking away like the thing that his father said wasn't with him.

"If you are so _kind _stop laughing at me, can we please go now?" He drawled, causing laughter increase in volume and tone. While on the other hand, he just let out a grunt a little deeper.

After a good five minutes of laughter, his brothers agreed to start moving. Anyone who saw them probably couldn't understand how those huge boys without shirts were able to fit in only two trucks, but the truth was that they had done it fairly quickly.

Emily's house was not too far from their destination, it took them about twenty minutes to get to see the few houses that were on the border between La Push and Forks, but for those who were inside the truck, had been more than enough time.

"Hell! Quil, that's my arm! Remove the leg! "

"What? Are you going to start to whine like a little girl Emb- THAT'S MY LEG! "

"That's my hair, _my hair_!"

"Shut up, Seth!"

"Isn't this a pretty nice day, Billy?"

"You're right, Sue"

They parked in front of the wooden house, and if wasn't because their bodies didn't fit the window, the boys would have gone through it, leaving the small space in which they had been seconds before, sighing in relief and yelling at each other a few more insults.

Instead, Seth laughed. It was a little funny. After standing from the ground and shaking a little his pants, he look at the construction that stood before them.

It was a nice house. It had been more or less two days arranging the furniture that one day appeared in boxes in the Black's house, and he had to say that they did a pretty good job. He just hoped that the people he could hear from where he was were happy and liked it.

"Oh, sorry Seth, could you please find the package that is on the truck? It is a gift " Seth detached his eyes from the house to turn his head and find that Billy had begun to see him with a smile somewhat pleadingly.

"Sure!" He grinned.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, whistling slightly as he turned to walk to the trucks, stepping toward them listening carefree as the rest of his family entered the house, also listening two voices that he didn't know from before, and figuring that they were Jake's uncles. That's when he heard it.

It was a slight "crack", nothing more than that. If it hadn't been a werewolf he was not even sure he had heard, but the fact was that he had, but Seth wasn't still sure of why he had noticed that, and that curiosity was eating him alive. Turning to the side, looking for the source of the sound, founding that the sound was beginning to be a little more insistent.

His eyes came to stop one of the trees surrounding the porch.

It was when he saw her.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was carrying white sweater, which by the way was too big for her, he really wouldn't have even noticedher presence in the branches. She was in tip toes, which were covered by red converse with one hand on a branch for support, while her other arm was stretched, as if to reach for something that was very high.

"What are you doing there? Is very high, it's dangerous!" He called, not sure if she had heard, not even brothering himself with asking who she was. He assumed she was Jake's cousin, and that filled him with expectation.  
He could see how she turned slightly her head to him, knowing that she was the one he referring to.

And **CRACK**.

The branch broke under her feet.

"EH!"

Seth was surprised not to have heard a scream from her, but now was too busy releasing his own cry and running to the spot where her body was going to hit the ground to really worry about that. He thanked to be as fast as he was, because that was the only reason he had gotten there before her body touched the floor, cushioning the fall with his arms.

He sighed with relief.

"Are you okay?"

He try to look for wounds as he bent to put her down carefully, looking for any clues to smell blood, stepping back for a wider view. The relief filled him when he found none, focusing more his attention and concern on the fact that she had not responded. Maybe she was very scared? Seeking her face with his eyes, standing still for a moment when he saw she moved her head from side to side, as if she was lost.

He though it was kind of cute.

And then she looked up.

She was small; she was ridiculously small compared to him, not even reached his shoulders, missing at least three inches for that. She had a lot of messy black hair, as black as his, though her skin was a little lighter, and her eyes were of various shades of brown, even having a dark green flash. She was staring at him.

And he stared back.

"Seth? Something ha- Luka!" They heard Jake's voice from the house door, followed by several others, but the young Clearwater didn't pay attention at all.

Only one thing was certain.

He had looked at her eyes once, only one time.

But now he couldn't look away.

And the strangest thing, was that he was actually happy because of that.

"Luka!"

He was dimly aware that Jake had run towards them, but didn't realize until that moment that he was quite close to them indeed. When he gained his coordination to think again, he realized that the one that was like older brother to him had replaced his position in front of the girl and he had to stay behind him, as he turned his back to him.

He frowned.

He did not like that.

He did _not_ like it _at all_.

"Please don't tell me you fell from the tree-oh, why I brother to ask?" He frowned, looking at the many leaves at the top of the girl's head "What were you doing up there anyway?"

She looked at him without saying anything, without even opening her mouth, and then she pointed with her index finger the tree behind it, as if that was explanation enough. And all Jacob could see from the direction that the girl was pointing was a nest located in the branch that she was trying to reach.

"I can't really understand. Well, it doesn't matter anyway" He sighed, removing the leaves that were tangled in her hair "Just don't do that again" She nodded and then shacked her head to removed the remaining leaves in her hair.

He smiled a little, now running a hand lightly over her shoulders as she looked at him with big eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. There was one thing that no one could deny: they looked alike, very much. He pressed a little more the grip, feeling the nostalgia inside him, opening his mouth to say something else.

For being interrupted by a growl.

"Ehm ... Jake?"

He looked at them in confusion, looking around for someone who needed help with his temper. But he only met with the surprised faces – well, Paul was doing everything possible to contain his laughter, thing that was failing, and hard, and that made him even more confused. He scanned his friends, this time going a little more to one side, even to the person next to him.

It did not take to be a genius to know that Seth had been the one who had growl.

But he didn't understood why.

At first, he couldn't understand that hostile look, but with the passing of the seconds he had understood that it was due to that he was maintaining contact with the smallest one. His position, tense, his hands, ready to tear her from his grip.

His presence possessive, like he was ready to attack him in any minute.

It took a second and a half to put everything in order because of the terms of his companions and when he did, his expression was not pretty… at all.

"Oh, shit!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being late! I was kindd of stuck with the ideas, I think I will have to look for a beta reader after all. Well, I just hope you like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

This: Normal.

_This: Mental conversation or a word that I want to enphatice._

Author Note: Please remember, I do not speak english very well so please forgive me for the grammatical or redaction mistakes.

* * *

_"If you show the world how you really are, not everyone will accept you, but I assure you that the ones that will accept you will stay by your side forever"_

* * *

_Somehow and for some reason, the screams rang in her ears like a buzz, but she was also fully capable of understanding what the words were straying to mean. Didn't elude her father's eyes, empty and sad, or the cries and tears, both equally bitter, of her mother. She didn't even try to look away, didn't try not to see how her father contained her mother backward while she was screaming and crying, trying to free herself._

_She felt the tears build up in her own eyes, but didn't let them out completely, only letting them slide strategically in the few seconds when they were not watching. She felt the words build up in her throat, but bit her tongue so hard that she could feel the metallic taste in her mouth. Her on blood._

_Still, she did not move._

_Still, she said nothing._

_Still, she did nothing._

_She stayed in the same way, in the same position, looking like a movie with the MUTE button pressed._

_She just stayed in the hospital bed, saying nothing, looking as the pair of doctors entered the room. One of them approached to her, probably asking something, while the other approached with what looked like a shot to her mother._

_Just looking. Biting her tongue, feeling the taste of blood in her mouth, tears in her eyes._

_Just looking and waiting._

* * *

"Come on Jake, don't put that face"

The youngest of the Black growled at his best friend, watching as he kept a few bills in the back pocket of his pants. At the end, Embry had won the bet that apparently all of his brothers had stated behind his back a few weeks ago; they bet on who would imprint in his cousin.

Thing that he did not like at all.

In the least.

His face said it all-his friends doubted to have seen him in such a bad mood for some time, but for that very reason just couldn't hold the laughter that was asking them out, so almost all of them ended up practically lying on the floor of the living room. They had been sent they by Jake's aunt and Sue, who practically forced them to enter the house, having seen the tension that had formed.

Well, actually they did it when they saw how Jacob seemed to want to rip of Seth's head.

And the young Clearwater? Well, it was another story.

When they entered he was almost typed by Emily, who was just too happy to hold, followed by Jared and Paul who basically told him "welcome to our world", and the other members of the pack who did not know whether to congratulate him or give him their condolences, saying that it was going to be so funny when his sister finds out what was happening. But Seth didn't pay much attention to any of their comments.

He could only look at her.

It was as if his eyes were magnets, and she was the only nearby metal surface. He just couldn't look away. He noticed everything, absolutely everything, from the way in which her hair fell down her back, how her eyes were fixed around like she was reading something interesting all the time, even the perfect lines of her face..

But there was something that he couldn't admire yet, something he longed to know more than anything, but she still had not given him the honor.

He hadn't heard her voice.

"A photo will last longer, you know?" A grunt from Jake drew more laughs from his friends, but did nothing but draw a subtle smile to Seth's face. The snarled, pressing further hands in his pockets, walking to where his cousin was- standing in front of the living room's mirror to remove the leaves that were still in her hair. He smiled a little when he saw a little frustration crossing her eyes when she couldn't reach the leaves "Now you know that you can't do this type of things" He reached out, pulling the leave out.

She turned to him, almost reproachfully, but said nothing. And as if she had said the words through a mental link, he smiled widely.

"Sorry, sorry"

"Oh, but you're right Jake" The two turned to see Luka's mother, Luna, who smiled slightly as she approached "You can't go around doing that stuff sweetie, you could get hurt, be grateful that someone was there to save you. Have you thank him? "When she was close enough she reached for her daughter, but stopped halfway with hesitation as her eyes connected with Luka's. She drew his hand against her chest, act that was more than obvious to Jake, smiling forcefully as she turned around "Emily, Sue, I think Sam and Ethan are almost finished with the meat, should we go to help them?".

The woman's response was almost completely taken up by the exclamations of satisfaction of the youngest, that practically ran to the kitchen, where there was door that headed to the back of the house.

The two women laughed, following them with a much slower pace, leaving the three teens in the room.

And the atmosphere turned tense.

Jacob looked at his cousin for another full minute, refusing to turn around. She was the one that broke eye contact, looking to one side as if not to see him. Sighed heavily, turning with his hands still in his pockets, watching Seth standing in the same place, looking at him with hope in his eyes.

Now that he was not seeing red because of the rage, his heart squeezed a bit to feel a hint of guilt. He grinned with and glanced at Luka again.

"Come, I'll introduce you to my friends" She looked at him almost immediately "are bark and no bite, you'll be fine" He smiled a little, walking towards Seth without taking his eyes off her. The boy stood, tense, and it was too awkward to be normal when she approached a bit-first two steps, then three.

And just like that, he had her just in front of him, just one foot between them. It could be so easy to stretch his arm and touch her face, but he managed to stay in his place.

"He is Seth Clearwater, is the youngest of all who came, has your age. I think you already know him from outside" began with a grin, but then his face softened "Seth, Luka Okami"

The boy could feel the heart beat in his ears, blood quickly mounting in his face when he extended his hand to her. He prayed silently when she did nothing for a moment, looking as if she was not going to touch him at all.

So he couldn't do anything but sigh in relief when she took his hand gently. He was surprised at how small it was, but was even more surprised when he found how perfect her hand felt in his, like it was made just for him.

Although she was quick to recover her hand.

"Well! Next ones!"

It was clear the message that Jacob send him with his eyes when he practically dragged Luka into the kitchen, so clear it was almost as if he had said in words: I'm watching you. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned to the closest surface, the wall that was next to the door.

It was not as he had imagined.

For case of imprinting, he had been expecting something as with Kim and Jared- automatic bonding, a completely happy and stable relationship. He had witnessed many times how he Jared felt towards Kim when they were in their wolf forms, and Seth knew it was exactly how he felt at that moment.

The simple act of breathing air that was not close to her was painful. But the happy feeling of his skin against hers was indescribable. The wave of jealousy and possessiveness as he saw another man, even from her own family, close to her so freely. Everything was new, but somehow he feel ready to take everything in.

He was sure about how he felt.

But he didn't know how she felt, giving that she had not even spoken to him. _Neither to her parents or her own cousin_. His conscience was calm; giving many memories of the last ten minutes that could be used to support his point.

She just hoped his conscience was right.

* * *

"Woa, I swear you're exactly like Jake when he was younger- just that you're so much better'"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The rest of the guys laughed at the scene between Quil and his best friend. Jake has just introduced his friends to his cousin, being interrupted several times by comments such as Quil's, who did nothing but to create laughter from the rest. Although it was expected, because even she could feel the curiosity she had felt from the walls that were to her Jake's friends.

The size comparison was simply amazing. She was a life-size doll, they, giants that might crush her with the little finger of their hand if they wanted to. None of them had been brave enough to discuss that detail and bring it up-that was until Paul though it was going to be funny for her to stood in one of the chairs to see if, like that, she could reach his head.

Her cousin didn't like that.

After that the only attraction that had those who were eating had been watching the two men perform a wrestling match two feet away from the table. Seth had appeared from nowhere minutes later, looking a little nervous when he sat down. He sat near her, trying to be as discreet as possible, even when Paul and Jake were separated and he could look openly at her as they sat down.

Discretion was not his strong point, he supposed, because almost immediately she looked back at him, but only for a few seconds before she broke eye contact, feeling somewhat embarrassed, or nervous, under his eyes and hiding her face behind her hair. Only his cousin and Seth took notice of that, and before the second boy could even rejoice over what happened, Jake was already distracting her.

It had been a while since both Sue and Billy had gone inside the house. The absence of the two was not really noticed until they began to hear voices at random from within the house, almost as if a person was fighting verbally with another.

It was not hard to find out who was.

"She had not spoken since the accident, Billy!" Luna's voice was different than before. Her tone was high, and it sounded like she was tired of repeating her words even though none of the present had heard of that before. The sudden silence from them should have give her some sign, because when the conversation with her brother continued, her voice remained much lower.

But it was not like someone at that time was paying attention to her- everyone was looking at Luka. It was almost certain that she had listened to her mother, but her face remained the same while watching her hands in absolutely silence.

"Hey" As soon as he recovered, Jacob smiled somewhat nervously, looking at his cousin and putting a hand on hers "Wanna go for a ride? I'm sure you'll love the place, we can go to the beach if you want"

At first, she looked at her hands, smiling slightly. That was a relief to both Jake and Seth, who was sitting right in front of her. Relief that vanished at the precise moment she lifted her face and looked at the others present. Then he saw the first feeling he never wanted to see in her face: Fear.

She did nothing for a moment after that. Just stood and walked until she reached the door of the house, entering and walking until no one could see her.

It didn't took long for her mother to appear by the same door, not giving a chance to Seth or Jacob to get up to catch her, looking strangely pale. Her face was unreadable, as if she saw something that left her highly traumatized. Her husband looked at her a moment from his place beside the grill, almost as if he had been waiting for that all this time. Then with a sigh he turned to the table and his guests, smiling slightly.

"I think it's time for you to go, the weather is getting pretty messy"

His tone was final.

"What meant your aunt?"

The question simply had to come to light as soon as the door closed behind them. Many looked at Jacob as he walked in slow steps toward the truck.

"My dad explained it to me a couple of days ago" He grinned, one of disgust "apparently she had some kind of accident in Ireland with a car, was a surprise to everyone. Since then, She hasn't talked to anyone"

"Maybe she hit her head?" Quil suggested.

"Is not that" He paused, and sighed, looking over his shoulder as he kept walking slowly "There is nothing, she didn't even hit her head. Doctors tried to teach her sign language, tried to make communicate through writing, but nothing helped. Her parents know- and thats what put them in such a bad mood, she will not talk to anyone, not even with them. She doesn't _want_ to"

It seemed quite distant the time when he had hear about that. He knew it because the day that Billy had told Jacob, they had patrol together and that was the only thing that his friend could think about. Seth remembered how he had felt sorry for her even if he didn't really know her, asking himself how it was to live that way. He didn't think much about it, because being in a wolf form meant that those feelings were going to end up in Jake's mind. And it was not going to be pretty.

Now he felt like a jerk for not thinking better, for not analyzing it, for not having cared enough.

He should have.

He should have thought about it.

He should have said something.

But the reality was that he had done nothing about it. He didn't even remember it until now.  
The weight at that at time he began to feel in his chest was so great that he didn't even let out a sigh from his mouth while he turned his back to the house, looking at the ground as if it was the most important thing in the world. Not only felt like an idiot, but also felt lost. What if she wouldn't talk to him either? How many possibilities of she talking were a reality? How many days- how many months would it take? He didn't know.

And not knowing was killing him.

He didn't even really felt the impact on his head, and he really would have thought that it was the wind if the thing that hit him rolled up falling to his feet. It was a crumpled piece of paper. He bent down to pick it up, slightly curious, turning a little to see from where it had launched. He found the window of the second floor open.

His heart skipped a beat in anticipation as he recognized the room, because even if the person was no longer looking at him, Seth just knew who he was.

He was quick starting to unfold it, being careful in not to break it, sure of who came from when his nose caught the scent given off by the paper. He smooth it as much as he could with his fingers, and when his eyes read the letters that were written with a letter stupidly adorable, drawn on the paper with blue ink from a marker probably, there was a smile glued on his face, and it was so big that he was sure that at that time he looked like an idiot.

_Thank you._


End file.
